A Locket Song
by beaucoup riant
Summary: Now that all of her powers are vanished from her because of a death of someone, Relena's going to do everything it takes to save everyone but now she doesn't even knwo anything about herself, with her memories stolen from Heero.
1. The Beginning

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This plot, yeah.  
  
**** A/N: Okay this is my like.second attempt at trying yet another AU fanfic. Of Gundam Wing that is. Anyhow hope you review, and hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to get about five chapters in on the same day if I can think quickly and all that is. But out of all my fanfics, this one included the following couples: 1xR, 2xH, and a little bit of 6x9.  
  
****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 1  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
A slim figure walked among the rose bushes, tending them and watering them. She wore a white dress and the sun reflected her honey golden hair and made her skin glow dim. She looked like an angel.  
  
Relena smiled to herself as she watered the roses. She lived with her grandfather in a small and cozy house on a hill next to a church for boys and girls. Relena loved when she was able to see them. Relena's sea green eyes darted to the church. Most of them were her age and some were only small boys about the age of seven. But there was only one that she enjoyed his company. They were close friends and they acted as if they were related. He had a long thick brown braid on his hair and big violet eyes and always wore a large cheerful smile. As well he wore nun clothing for men. It was strange about his clothing but still Relena was his friend. His only friend really. But to her, Duo was like her brother. She never knew her parents or known that she had a brother or any other siblings for that matter. All she had was her grandfather and he was a real wizard. However her last name was a mystery. She had none and her grandfather had never told her why she did not have one or what it was.  
  
As Relena watered the roses she didn't notice that Duo had snuck up behind her. Suddenly she was jumped on and had landed on the soft green grass with Duo on top of her. Relena laughed as water from her watering pot spilled on both of them. Damp at the moment and her dress clinging to her legs she sat up straight to look at Duo. He wore the same clothing as always and had a grin on his face, only his hair was completely wet.  
  
After a few hours of drying themselves in the warm sunlight, they sat on the grass of the hill looking at the blue sky. "Duo, tell me again how we met. After all you put more action into it then I do."  
  
Duo sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position after watching Relena do the same he started the telling the story.  
  
"Okay, let me think. Oh yeah! I came a few months after winter and I was screaming at this nun name Sister Helen to not cut off my long hair. So I was running as fast as I could of my sixteen-year-old legs would go without cramping and save my hair. But then you were walking up the hill and I was running down. Then I suddenly slipped down this stupid tiny little rock on the hill and I missed Sister Helen's hard monstrous grasp of my hair and letting her cut it like the witch she is!" Duo paused to think more and heard the giggles of Relena. "What, she has these mean claws trying to get my hair! And she looks and dresses like a witch. Besides Relena I already told you that one time I saw her stir this potion stew to kill somebody or something!"  
  
"Duo! She was praying silly! Besides you looked like a girl when I saw you running down!"  
  
"Very funny, Lena!"  
  
After a few minutes of Duo's protests and Relena's teasing, Duo continued on with his story. "So anyway, I rolled down and then as I said before you were walking down holding some wild flowers from down the hill in your arms and then you heard me screaming, 'Witch! Witch!'"  
  
"You did not scream 'witch', Duo!! You were screaming like a baby girl!" Relena started shrieking in an attempt to mock him.  
  
"Fine I was screaming! But I wasn't screaming like a baby girl. So anyhow I screamed, and it was not like a girl, so you looked up and I, rolling down the hill while Sister Helen ran down after me holding the scissors in one hand and the other holding up her skirt so she wouldn't trip and roll down the hill as well!"  
  
"Then all of a sudden we were both rolling down the hill together and when we stopped we were laughing so hard! So till then we started talking and blah blah blah."  
  
They had known each other for only four months and they were befriended so easily. Soon it was sunset and they were talking and looking at the sunset drift down and slowly the dark colors of night painted over the warm colors and made the skies black and stars looming over it. They bid their farewells and went their separate ways. Relena to her grandfather's and her own small house and Duo back to the church.  
  
"I'm back, Grandfather!"  
  
Her grandfather, being a wizard was very old but thanks to his powers he stayed looking as if he was only a young man. He had eternal life for that matter. He didn't wear a wizard hat or a cloak with stars on them like ones in the books but he wore a thick sweater and pants beneath his plain dark blue cloak. His hair was platinum blonde and he smiled in greeting. "Talked to Duo again?" He asked his granddaughter.  
  
Relena nodded, her gaze darted out the window and looked at the rose bushes that was planted out front. There were only three bushes but each one she loved. In the moonlight the roses were dark as if they were black roses and the top of the bush was sparkling with dark forest green colors.  
  
Her grandfather snapped his fingers together and in a second a large meal was set onto the table. Even though Relena knew that his father could use magic and that she knew a few spells for her own protection though she was never allowed to use them; in the morning before she had left she had drew up the curtains and placed firewood into the fireplace and had a fire crackling warming the house in the late fall. She had also lit a few stoves to warm up a pot of hot water to make tea for herself and one for her grandfather when he awoke. But then when she returned back into the house, she had placed more firewood in the fire and saw that her grandfather had lit a few candles without using magic. Relena loved her grandfather very much but she also didn't like it when he used his magic too much. "Grandfather?"  
  
Her grandfather looked up at his only granddaughter. "What is it, Relena?"  
  
"May you teach me another spell?"  
  
Relena looked at her grandfather as he tapped a finger on his chin and his eyes looking up thinking of a spell to teach her. She loved to learn a few spells and she only knew of five.  
  
One was to place up a force field to protect her or anyone else from danger. Second was to detect if an enemy was there, another was make a whole large feast, the forth was to dress in whatever she wished for with a clap of her hands, and the last was to heal a wound on anyone or animal. Of course she had to say the spells before clapping her hands or so.  
  
"What spell would you like to learn?" Her grandfather asked and looked at her.  
  
Relena shrugged and thought for a moment. "To make my favorite song come to play anytime I want."  
  
Her grandfather shook his head and frowned, "I'm sorry but I can not teach you that one."  
  
Relena did not question why because she knew that her grandfather had his reasons and he had told them to her when she was very young but she had forgotten and she did not think that she would want to hear them again. "How about burning people alive if they have weapons to kill you, Relena?"  
  
Relena thought of this for a second, she didn't want to kill anyone but she also needed it if she was ever going to be in danger. "Can you teach me a spell to burn them to only wound them enough for them not to sit on a horse or walk in a few days?" Relena asked. Her grandfather nodded. And smiled. "You don't like to kill do you?"  
  
"No, Clamp, I don't." Relena called her grandfather Clamp because two reasons. One he had insisted on it and the other was that she didn't have to call him grandfather since it made her uncomfortable to call people with formal names, she had grown up calling people what they had insisted on being called or simply just their names.  
  
"Alright then. Eat up and sleep. I'll teach you in the morning, you need a lot of strength to do things tomorrow after this busy day." Clamp promised. Relena nodded and started to eat.  
  
**** Duo sat up in bed and looked around, everyone was all asleep. He got out of bed and dressed quickly and snuck out. The church was still quiet and everyone was asleep by midnight. Duo jumped out of an open window and ran silently down the hill. His black clothing made him look like a moving shadow; he ran and tired not to get hit by the moonlight. It would get him caught. Suddenly he stopped as a strong arm grabbed him and pushed him up against a tree trunk. Prussian blue eyes glared at him.  
  
"Hello brother." Duo mumbled as he was released. He was Heero's foster brother and every night of the week, he would ride all the way from Kazuhiko to come and check up on him.  
  
"So how is Princess Peacecraft?" Heero asked. Actually his brother came only to check mostly on the princess and a bit to see if he was hurt.  
  
Duo shrugged, he knew that Heero had never seen her and his brother was the leader of a war band of his father's so he had to take the job of looking after the princess and it was a whole lot better then being bossed around by Heero Yuy. And riding on a horse sack for many days, he had done that once and wasn't planning to do it all over again unless of course the princess was in danger and all. "I just saw her today, she's fine."  
  
"Did you tell her anything about yourself?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Did you tell anything about me?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
Duo snorted and replied, "She doesn't even know you exist."  
  
"Good." Heero stated. Heero turned around and got up on his horse, "Take care of her, Duo. She's the last of the Peacecraft heir. Her brother, sister-in law, mother, and father, are all dead."  
  
Duo nodded. {They both don't know about Clamp.}  
  
He waved at Heero even though knowing that his brother wasn't going to turn around to return the wave, Duo watched his brother grow smaller and smaller and soon he was gone. Sighing to himself, Duo took his time into walking back to the church.  
  
****  
  
Clamp sat on a stool of his bedroom; the house was large enough to have two bedrooms and one bathroom with a small kitchen and a dining room. The dining room also had a few armchairs and a bay seat and a roaring fire so it was also the living room. It was both of their favorite room since that was where Relena was able to help him mix potions and read spells; though never trying them.  
  
Clamp sighed and leaned his head against the wall, their bedrooms only allowed a bed, a closet, and a small wooden desk. Clamp looked down at what he was clutching at. A gold-hearted locket was in his palm with a diamond star in the center. He stared at the it for a few minutes before click it open. Inside were a woman and a man beside her with a young boy holding the sleeping girl's hand.  
  
Sighing he tucked it away in his cloak pocket. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, "She will never find out." Clamp thought. And with that Clamp drifted off to much needed sleep.  
  
In Relena's room she was laying on her warm blankets, and the moonlight bathed her through her open window and the wind tickled her hair. Her golden hair spread like a halo around her and her eyes shut in a dreamless sleep. A smile on her lips and her face in a soft lit of light and it was a face of serenity.  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Burning Down

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
**** A/N: So tired!!! I wish I would be awarded by some reviews!! Please!! I'm working off my ass here just to write as much fanfics as possible and to make you people happy! But how the hell am I suppose to be happy if I don't even get some kind of reward!! I might as well just give up now!! ****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 2  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
Trieze walked down a hall and entered the library to meet his father, Dekiem.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me, Father?"  
  
"Yes, you already know about the plan right?"  
  
Trieze nodded, "Well put it in set tomorrow."  
  
"And bring your cousin along."  
  
Trieze nodded and left.  
  
He smirked and looked out at the sky, "You'll be mine, Relena Peacecraft. And then I'll be the King of the World."  
  
****  
  
Many maids of his palace greeted Heero as he passed by when he had awoken that morning. Hilde had woken him up from yet another pleasant dream and had scolded at him for sleeping too much but she did not know how much pain he was in. His whole body was sore from riding and not sleeping much. His father had requested to see him in the throne hall. King Odin was a fair and gentle man though old he was still in perfect health according to Dr Jay, his trusted doctor and friend for as long as he could remember since his mother had died. Heero picked up his pace in fear of being greeted even more and being in delay. Soon after many minutes he was in the throne hall and he bowed in greeting to his father. "Heero, Trieze had led a large war band as well as some slavers and their plan has begun yesterday morning. You must hurry and get Princess Peacecraft before Trieze gets her! Go now!"  
  
Heero gasped and nodded; running off to get everything together. They left just before the sun set and they rode in a gallop. If Princess Peacecraft was going to be targeted, he knew that his foster brother would be targeted as well if he tried to protect her. And knowing Duo, he would have followed the orders and protect her.  
  
His large war band followed. Trowa and Wufiel behind him as well as Quarte in the back behind other trustworthy men that he had grown up with when he was young.  
  
****  
  
Relena spoke the words, "Through my blazing eyes, my soul is lit with a roaring fire. Wound thee of the flesh and bone I seek, make them burn only never to move." Relena pointed at the tree and it burned a hole in it. Smiling to herself she stretched her arm. Clamp had given her a piece of paper written with the spell and what to do before he left. Where? She did not know.  
  
"Hey, Lena." Relena spun around to see Duo. She smiled at him in discomfort. "Did you see that?" Relena asked.  
  
"See what?" Duo's face was in a puzzled look. So he hadn't seen and truthfully he hadn't. He had just walked over after doing his morning prays to god.  
  
Suddenly screams and shrills were heard and fire bustled out from the top of the village and smoke filled the air. Relena coughed as the smoke drifted towards their way and tears welled up in her eyes she heard Duo cough a few times as he led her to somewhere safe. Suddenly they both turned around and both of their homes were in flames.  
  
"Duo, the church!"  
  
Duo shook his head but said nothing. Besides he had never sworn himself to god yet so he not a nun and he had never intended to be. He had never cared about the people there so tugging on Relena's hand they ran for it hiding themselves in the woods and hoped that no one planned to burn it down.  
  
Relena was thankful that her grandfather had left and gone out of town by morning. So she knew that he was safe.  
  
Duo tugged Relena on the arm to get her to stand up as he heard horses gallop towards them and screams of victory. They ran quicker than they have in their lives and ran as quickly as possible as to not be seen. Relena looked over her shoulder and caught a long of honey golden hair just like her's but she didn't get to see his face for Duo placed his arm around her waist and pulled her along. "Duo where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere where I know that someone I trust is going to be waiting for us." Was all that he would say.  
  
Duo led her to a small circle made by tall trees blocking them from sight, he gestured for her to sit down and she obeyed. "Duo how is anyone going to find us here?"  
  
"A friend of mine will look at this place directly."  
  
Their breath was ragged and they were trying desperately to catch their breath. But before they could balls of fire were thrown at them and a circle of fire surrounded them. "Relena!" Duo grabbed her arm and lifted her up off her feet and jumped over the fire. However he was no lucky for his right leg was burnt up to his mid leg. "Duo!" Relena held him up enough for him to walk with leaning on her for support and strength.  
  
"Well so much for waiting for them to come, aye, Lena?" Duo said as he winced when he felt more pain well up in his legs as he took another step. Their pace had to be slow now since Duo was injured and Relena would not leave him alone.  
  
****  
  
Heero galloped through the brunt down village only a few sparks were still on and they walked slowly around the village. "Men go! We must find Duo!"  
  
The men nodded and once again racing to get Duo and the princess.  
  
Suddenly Heero held up his hand as he spotted blood and foot prints. One was small like a woman and another was big for a man, and blood trailed along as if one of them was injured. Heero looked up, he had gone to the one place that was surely where Duo was but however it was brunt down. "Follow the trail of blood."  
  
Before any response could be told they all heard someone screaming in horror. They quickly ran to the voice they stopped quickly. Trieze and his men were in a front of a young woman with honey blonde hair, her blue dress was stained with some blood and tears slid down her cheeks and she held on to someone. A man with a braid and blood pooling around.  
  
"So you're Princess Peacecraft. My my, you're a pretty. And with such nice breasts!" Trieze exclaimed, the girl behind him with forked eyebrows laughed. Heero caught sight that Trieze licked his lips and made the girl scared and crawled a bit back.  
  
Heero noticed the braid and rushed forward. When Trieze turned his head to see Heero and his war band coming towards them, they grunted and tried to pull the girl up to him but Duo kicked him but what Heero noticed was that his leg was bleeding and his skin brunt, suddenly Trieze drew his sword and shot it through his leg. Duo cried out in pain. "Stop it!" Relena stood in front of him after Trieze slid the sword out of the leg as if it was a stick of butter. What made her shiver was that Trieze ran the blade of his sword on her cheek, smearing the blood onto her flesh.  
  
But his sword was jerked back when Heero placed his own sword and smacked it right back away from the girl's cheek. Trieze glared at Heero with anger flaming in his eyes but he made no attempt to attack so his war band sped off.  
  
"Hold it men!" Heero ordered.  
  
Heero looked down at the girl who stood still and blood on her cheek. She shook with fear but as he got off his horse to take a look at his brother, the girl was already there.  
  
"Hang on Duo, okay?"  
  
Duo nodded as much as he could through the pain. "I'm going to heal it, I promise. It was my fault you got injured." She whispered.  
  
The girl helped him sit against the tree trunk behind him and then placed her hands gently onto his wound. Duo cried out in pure pain. Heero narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her, "You're hurting him!" Heero yelled.  
  
But she did not remove her hands away from the wound but closed her eyes and said, "The blood that sheds on thee flesh shall close and heal by my will. Heal the soul and protect it to make thee stronger and make thee never shed another drop of blood for now." When the girl opened her eyes the wound was gone and only her had prints of blood remained onto the skin. The men behind Heero gasped and Heero blinked in complete surprise. Suddenly the girl looked up at them and closed her eyes but when she reopened them again her lovely eyes were wide and shed with tears and she started to run away from them. Duo being healed stood up as quickly as he could and tried to chase after her however Quarte prevented him from doing so. "Was that her?" He asked.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
Heero and Quarte scrambled up onto the horses, and Quarte helped Duo up onto his own horse since he did not have his own. "We're going to have to find her quickly, she might bump into Trieze again." Heero said.  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. Running from fear

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
**** A/N: Okay look I never run away or give up on anything even if it takes years and years to complete no matter what it is I finish it. So I'm not going to give up on this fanfic, or never will. But I would be a bit happy if you review and tell me how I'm doing so far with the story!!! ****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 3  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Relena didn't know why she was running but when she looked up at the war band she sensed something very cold rush through her and it sent waves down her spine. So she chose to run and her feet just kept running but the fact was that she didn't know where she was running too all she knew was that she had to run away from them. There was an enemy aru around them and she didn't like how the vibes were entering her. It was pure evil and it said that it was going to use her and then kill her. Relena looked over her shoulder and saw horses coming her way, the blonde rider had Duo riding in the back of him and swallowing, Relena quickened her pace. Even though her legs hurts and her feet were numb they did not stop to rest so she kept on running. Relena's golden hair blew behind her in a soft wind and her eyes were wide with fear of getting caught. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground and she kept her eyes closed, she was too afraid to even look at who it was but his breath was warm against her neck and her cheek. Her chest rose and fell beneath him and he held her wrists captive in a tight grip. Relena was breathing hard trying to grasp her breath. He was strong from what she could feel and sense from him and Relena could feel his eyes on her. But she just didn't know where. His body weight was heavy on top of her's but she didn't mind. Finally finding the courage to look into the face of her capture. Prussian blue eyes met her's. And they were deep blue like the midnight skies and they were narrowed like windows going through a raging storm. Finally she could feel his face lean closer to her own but soon she found the complete courage to sit straight up and away from his body but still his strong hands were still holding her wrists. Her mouth was in a tight frown and her eyes were looking sad and it sparkled as if she was holding back tears. Finally she freed her wrists from his grasp and stood up. After brushing away some dirt off of her dress she stared back up at the man with unruly mane of chocolate brown hair. He was taller than she and he wore several clothing of blue and black. He looked like a complete knight, only it he wasn't dressed in armor.  
  
The other riders came up behind him and Relena stood frozen. She bowed down her head and closed her eyes when suddenly a light gentle touch came upon her shoulder. Surprised, Relena turned around to see Duo. She let a sad smile skirt onto her face and her eyes to soften.  
  
"Hey why did you run away?" Duo asked.  
  
Relena once again resumed to bow her head down, she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. So she remained silent and did not answer her friend's question.  
  
***  
  
Relena found herself in the arms of one of the soldiers of Heero's war band. She had come to known that the one who had tackled her to the ground was the leader as well Duo had told her his name. The man who held her had red hair and flaming orange eyes, he was strong but something kept nagging on Relena's mind that this was not a man that she could trust so she sat in his arms tensed and stiff. She had also came to know that the one who was taking her to god knows where, was a man named Mark.  
  
Relena shivered as night fell for she had not brought her cloak for as well her house was brunt down. But as Relena looked up from the man's arm in search of Duo she found no horses beside him and no one in front of them. And she knew that Mark couldn't have been in the front for only Heero could lead the way. All she was trees and dirt road leading to nothing but more trees and roads. "Mark, where is Duo?" She looked up at him but saw that his were narrowed and that he was ignoring her. He only looked straight ahead. Relena repeated her question in a firm and warning tone. But soon Relena found herself to feel dizzy as something strong filled her nose and a piece of cloth was cupped onto her mouth. And she fell limp into Mark's arms.  
  
****  
  
Heero looked down at the pale young woman in his arms, he was riding on a horse and was riding quickly. She wasn't breathing. By the time that Heero had come to realize that Mark and Relena were gone from the group and had found them riding towards somewhere he did not know, Relena was limp and pale as well as not breathing. But when he had come close Mark had thrown her onto the ground and sped off quickly in fear of getting killed or caught. So now he was rushing quickly to catch up to the resting place in which his war band had decided to stay the night. Heero's breath was ragged and sweat was slipping down slowly and he knew that if he didn't get Quarter's help soon that Relena might be lost forever and he would fail in his mission. But when he had almost kissed Relena when he tackled her down it was something different as if she wasn't just a mission to him.  
  
Heero, arriving in the corner of the camp, made everyone gasp as they saw the limp and pale princess he was carrying in his strong arms.  
  
"Quarte she needs help now!" Heero shouted. Quarte nodded and Duo came closer to take Relena out of Heero's arms but the attempt only made Heero tighten his grip on the girl and send a glare into Duo's direction. So stepping back to give Quarte and Heero some room to put the girl in the hut they had made before settling down to eat.  
  
Quarte's eyes sadden greatly as he said, "She's not breathing."  
  
Heero nodded but kept his eyes glued on Relena's face. "She has breathed in poison." Heero heard his friend say. Heero looked up in slight shock up at his friend then snapped his gaze back to the girl.  
  
Quarte left to find the herbs from the forest and some other useful medicines that they had packed. Heero leaned in closer to the princess and ran his index finger along Relena's lower lip, which was dry, and pale that matched her pale skin. Her eyes were closed in silent pain. Her face showed that she was in pure silent pain as well. Her arms were spread out and her hair swung and few strands clung to her face, her dress was clung to her body and showed off the perfect curves of her body and her feet were together. Heero then placed his large hand and cupped her pale cheek and found that her flesh had no heat and contained only ice-cold temperature. Heero leaned in closer and felt that she was warm but the problem was, was that she felt ice cold and her skin was pale as if she had been out in the snow for quite some time without no warmth clothing.  
  
Soon Quarte returned holding a few green stems and leaves and a few bottles as well as a small pan filled with water.  
  
Suddenly Quarte mixed and poured things into the pan and told Heero to heat it up by the fire, nodding his agreement Heero left but he returned quickly.  
  
"Hold her up." Quarte demanded. Heero obeyed and Quarte left to get the pan when he returned he held a skin with a strange brown liquid inside.  
  
"Tilt her head back, she'll have to drink this."  
  
Nodding, Heero gently titled Relena's neck and the attempt made her lips spread apart a bit. Heero could feel her chest against his own and her soft smooth skin on his fingertips, and somehow it felt so soft. Heero kept his eyes on Relena's lips as Quarte tilted the skin a bit and allowed a thick flow of the liquid to enter her mouth. Thin lines of it fell from her lips and fell down to her neck and dropped onto the floor.  
  
Cough.. Cough..  
  
Relena coughed and Heero tilted her back straight, Relena kept her eyes in silent pain as she pressed her forehead onto Heero's strong shoulder.  
  
Quarte smiled a bit sadly and relieved and nodded his farewell and dismissed himself. Relena continued to cough and a few of the liquid fell out and Heero held her close with only one arm.  
  
When Relena stopped coughing, she kept her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against his shoulder. Finally she looked up, her eyes sparkling strangely, her skin still pale but in the soft candlelight her skin was dim and it looked as if it was even more soft than usual. Relena's breath was ragged for a few moments but soon it returned to normal. Using his thumb he brushed away the liquid that slid down her chin.  
  
"What happened?" She asked in a soft tone.  
  
Heero remained silent and laid her down onto the bed made out of fur and the one blanket that he took with him when he had packed for the mission. But as he placed the thin blanket on top of her, Relena's eyes slowly drifted to sleep and Heero silently dismissed himself from the hut.  
  
"So what was the poison she breathed in?" Heero asked his friend in an emotionless tone.  
  
Shrugging he stared into the fire, "It was some kind that would do a lot of damage to her throat and lungs. But with some sleep and fresh air, it'll heal with the herbs I put in."  
  
"Hn." Was his only reply.  
  
The next day Heero would not allow Relena to ride with anyone else other than himself. So having Relena wrapped up in his extra black cloak, he held her in his arms as she slept.  
  
As the rode towards the Kazuhiko castle, Relena had somehow fell asleep in his arms and now her face was buried into his warm chest and her breath was tickling his flesh. Heero looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and let a smile escape. She did not know about herself or whom he was, in fact she knew hardly nothing about this. All she knew was that she had to follow him or risk the fact by getting raped by Trieze. And thanks to the trust she had placed into Duo, she trusted them all, with the expectation of Mark that is. Relena's eyes were closed in a dreamless sleep and her face was lit up in serenity. It brought a smile to himself that she would trust him this much to lean in and relax after him tackling her but then again he did save her though she didn't know it.  
  
Relena stirred in her sleep and inhaled the soft spring breezy cold air and it brought her a small smile as she felt the fresh spring air in her body; it was so refreshing.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	4. Maybe if I died than

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
**** A/N: So tell me am I doing horrible with this story or good? Review please! Anyhow........  
****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 4  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Though she was not a witch, Relena managed to heal herself more then the herbs helped her. And once in a while when everyone was tired of eating animals, Duo would come up to her and ask her to make a feast for them. Since it was in her limited power range, she agreed though it made Heero cast a large murderous glare at Duo.  
  
Heero looked at the fire as if he could see all of his answers to his questions but he knew that all of his answers would be answered soon but they were answer to questions he had to make himself. Like a question to tell Relena who she was.  
  
Heero took a side-glance at Relena who was lying down with her cloak as a pillow and staring up at the night sky. "Heero, when will I be able to go home and see my grandfather?" Relena asked as she sat up and stared at him.  
  
"You have a grandfather?" Duo asked.  
  
Duo's eyes were wide in shock, he hadn't known.  
  
"You mean you never knew?!" Heero shouted at him. "How can you not know? You were assigned to live right next to her in the Maxwell Church! You were suppose to mark down everything Princess Peacecraft did."  
  
"Well sorry, Heero! I never seen him!"  
  
"Her whole family is dead! So how come you never asked her if she was living with anyone!  
  
All of a sudden the two brothers heard a gasp and it broke of their argument. They turned around and it broke their glares at each other and looked at Relena. Her lovely eyes were wide with shock and fear and her hands were shaking, her mouth opened and her face betrayed the fact that she was trying to sort out everything she had just heard.  
  
"Princess?" Duo asked as he knelt beside her.  
  
"So that's my last name? And Clamp is fake? My family.." Relena asked as she snapped her gaze back at him, her eyes of hate and anger with pure pain.  
  
"You mean you never knew your last name?" Heero asked dryly.  
  
Relena's eyes darted down to the brown dirt. "You're lying to me." Was all that she said as she stood up and walked behind trees.  
  
After a few minutes, Duo sighed and decided that he should be the one to protect her. But before he went after her, he threw a comment over his shoulder and directed it at Heero. "You should have broke it down to her later and more gently."  
  
Heero just glared at him and looked back into the fire with his eyes into narrowed slits.  
  
He found her punching a tree and her blood spilling down her knuckles. It brought a shiver down his spine to see a woman punching something and having their own blood spill down and not noticing the pain their doing to themselves.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"So tell me, if my whole family is dead then what of my grandfather?"  
  
"Aye, don't worry, he's probably a survivor of the accident."  
  
"Is my brother and his wife dead as well? And their unborn twins?" Relena asked as she stopped punching and knelt down beneath the tree where her blood was trailing down slowly on the bark.  
  
"Aye, so you do know a little bit of them?"  
  
"I only known them from the things Clamp has told me but I never saw how they look like since Clamp said he does not know how they look of when they were at the age when they all died in the war. Clamp told me that he has only met them twice and it was when they were first married and when they were engaged. He said I was born only I was very young about the age of three."  
  
"And did he tell you of your parents?"  
  
Relena was silent at the moment so Duo asked another question. "Why do you call you grandfather Clamp?"  
  
"Because it's what he insists on being called as well it's what his name is and I do not like to call him by formal names often."  
  
Relena sighed as Duo sat down beside her in the dark, "He told me that my mother died because she tried to save me by hiding me when I was only a few months old and that my father found me after a few weeks and he lost his arm. After that Clamp came to the kingdom and took me as the war broke out to the castle and it was brunt down and everyone died completely. Though Clamp never told me how my parents, my home, looked like."  
  
Heero suddenly came in front of them and ordered them to get some sleep and quit talking. What he didn't tell them was that he had heard everything Relena had said. He had wanted to have Duo leave so he may apologize to Relena but he didn't for he knew that if he fell in love with her and she ended up to marry Trieze or his father, King Aiden Yuy, he would end up to destroy himself.  
  
Though he was very much afraid that he already was too much in love with her to stop being in love.  
  
***  
  
Trieze was sitting on his chair in the camp site waiting to hear news if one of his men, Mark, had captured Princess Peacecraft.  
  
"Sir, Mark as returned."  
  
"Bring him in quickly." Trieze replied, he was eagered to see the princess. Eagered to gain the power to rule as King of the World with a beautiful wife beside him. Lady Une came up beside him with a grim expression on her face,  
  
"Sir, he has failed in the mission." She told him.  
  
Trieze narrowed his eyes as Lady Une stepped away and Mark revealed himself.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Trieze asked angrily.  
  
"The leader, Prince Heero of Kushshiko came up and took her before I made two miles within camp." Mark explained.  
  
"See to it that you try again by night fall next week and make sure that no one sees you." Trieze ordered as he placed a finger beneath his smooth chin.  
  
"Yes sir." Mark said as he dismissed himself out of the tent. Lady Une suddenly wrapped an arm around her husband's neck. "Should I be jealous?"  
  
"Of what Anne?"  
  
"Of Princess Peacecraft of course. You'll be marrying again and I'm afraid you would love her more than you love me."  
  
Trieze smiled as he softly kissed his wife's lips. "Don't worry. I'm only marrying her in order to become king. Then maybe after a few weeks, she'll probably kill herself or I can always order someone to kill her then make you my queen."  
  
"But Trieze you promised me that you wouldn't kill so much." Anne said as she placed her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
"Her death will be the last, Anne. I promise you." Trieze replied as he leaned his head on top of Anne's.  
  
"Alright." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Relena awoke and sat up, sweating coldly, she had dreamed. But it was a nightmare. She remembered what her grandfather had told her before when she was still learning to spell to sense enemies from far away, she would have dreams of what will happen before they at all happen. But she had never had any and this one scared her quite a bit. Gasping for air and trying desperately to get her breath under control she stepped out of the small hut.  
  
She looked around and noticed that everyone was asleep and huddled into thick blankets, her sea blue eyes went to glance at Heero who was sitting up against a tree and his legs spread out. His sword in a tight grip and his face showed that he was cold. Relena smiled sadly as she returned into the hut and pulled out the blanket he had given her. Walking up silently to him she knelt down and placed the blanket over him, it covered his whole body and after seeing the look of warmth on his face, Relena walked away.  
****  
  
Gasp! O my god! Review if you wanna find out what happens! 


	5. A Plan

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: Look back to the last four chapters!  
  
**** A/N: Did I leave you on a cliffhanger on the fourth chapter? Cause I hope I did, since I never get reviews, I might as well leave you there on the cliffhanger that I put up for Relena, but since I never give up no matter what until I finish my mission, I'm going to continue. REVIEWS WILL YOU BAKAS! Anyhow this long chapter took a lot of time so if you don't review I'll make each chapter shorter and shorter and shorter...  
  
****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 5  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Clamp rode his horse in a quick pace; the only reason why he wasn't using his powers to travel was because if he did than he would be in a heap of trouble as well as putting his search of his granddaughter on hold.  
  
His home was brunt down and through his magic, he could not sense Relena. He would only be able to sense her if she remembers him, however it would seem that she has completely forgotten about him as if she was dead. Clamp rode faster through the flames of the villages that Trieze had brunt down so he made it his trail to follow. However soon, the flames stopped and he was left with two roads. Each one leading to somewhere unknown. So he took off to the left, hoping to find his granddaughter.  
  
****  
  
Relena stumbled onto a root sticking out from the dirt and fell down to her knees. It was almost dawn and she had been walking for many hours. She was walking away because she wanted to kill herself but she was also walking away because she couldn't bear having her friends killed all because of her. Many people in villages has suffered because of her, because she was being hunted down for power by greedy men who wanted to marry her for the power of the world and then kill her. So she decided that if she were going to die, she would die by her own hands. At first she was going to take a horse but then remembered two things. One was that she could not ride and the other was that Heero's war band were already short two horses so she would no make them suffer even more.  
  
Relena was still dressed in her pale blue wool dress that gave her little warmth since she had not brought her cloak; she had run quickly not bringing anything. She figured that she would move easily and quicker if she brought little things. All she held was her shawl, which she placed tightly around her giving her more warmth as she walked. It may have been spring, but winter was very much alive in the springs. It was cold and bitter and snow often came more than rain or sunshine. Picking herself up and dusting off the light dirt that cringed gently on her skirt she continued to walk away further from the camp hoping she would not meet anyone as she walked. Relena looked up at the sky and could tell it was already in the middle of the morning. The sun was shining yet half of it was shadowed by a gray cloud, keeping the warmth away but it showed no signs that it was going to rain so she walked slowly trying not to tire herself out before she reached maybe a cliff or so to jump off of and die.  
  
****  
  
Heero awoke when warm sun streaks splashed onto his face and awoke him and his men. They stifled a yawn and stretched and got up, dropping their blankets onto the ground. Heero shifted as he turned his head away from the sun and tried to get more sleep when he remembered that something was wrapped around him. Heero looked down to meet a thick gray blanket that he had not placed on himself the night before since he had none left. Unless.  
  
Heero scrambled to his feet dropping the blanket and rushed to the hut. Unknowingly dropping his sword that he had held in a tight grip. Relena was nowhere to be seen in the camp.  
  
Heero rushed to the horses and counted them with his mind, none of them was missing and as well none of his men were missing. Unless Trieze had caught her in the middle of the night while they were all asleep. Shaking his head to himself, he knew that if he had come he would have woken up and if Trieze had taken her than why would he end up with her blanket warming him?  
  
Unless she had left in the middle of the night and placed the blanket on top of him.  
  
"Quarte, I'll be leaving myself in search of Relena. She's missing again. Hurry up and ready yourself." Heero ordered.  
  
Heero got onto his horse and rode in a top speed gallop. He knew that if he did not find Relena soon than the enemy might catch her.  
  
**** Relena looked up at the sky again and was guessing by now Heero and his men must've woken up and was searching for her. The sky was complete blue and the sun was shining brightly, she hadn't noticed that the gray clouds had drifted off.  
  
Sighing to herself, Relena walked in a quicker pace.  
  
She hadn't been walking very quickly before when she first started the trip, so she had only placed about three or two long miles between herself and the campsite. So about now she must've been five or six long miles if she had been walking since midnight to late morning.  
  
****  
  
Heero had ridden about four miles already and still no site of the princess. Unless she killed herself already.  
  
Shaking his head of the thought he remembered that there was only one trail to walk upon and it was the same trail in which he was following. So how come he hadn't reached her yet?  
  
He saw faint foot prints that he was certain was Relena.  
  
A small figure appeared in his sight and it turned a corner that lead to the raging waters. Could the figure be Relena?  
  
Heero stopped his horse and hid it from view and walked after the figure on foot.  
  
****  
  
Relena had heard water bashing against rocks nearby so she turned the corner, not knowing that she had come upon a thin cliff line above the waters where waves were clashing and batting against the rocks below and on the cliff. Relena breathed in and took a step closer to the hedge, her body shaking in fear. Her eyes looked down at the water where the waves clashed together on the rocks as if they were all fighting. Just like what people were doing now, all because of her.  
  
Relena blinked and it cleared her mind. No one was going to fight over her now. Now when she would be dead, then there will be nothing to fight over about and she would be with her dead family.  
  
She took another step closer to the hedge and another.  
  
**** Heero saw how the figure looked like and it was Relena. Her golden hair was fanning her shoulders and it tumbled down her back. Her pale blue wool dress flying sideways and it would seem that she was taking more and more steps towards to the water where rocks dwelled beneath.  
  
"Relena!" Heero heard himself scream at her.  
  
Her head turned around and she gasped. Her eyes with dull pain and sadness. Their eyes locked for long dragging minutes until Heero finally ran after her.  
  
Relena's head turned away as she took another step towards the water, only two more steps and she would meet her death.  
  
Suddenly two strong arms reached out and grabbed her. Horrified Prussian blue eyes met with her sea blue eyes of dull pain and sadness. Heero slapped her it was gently yet it stung.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Heero asked as he shook her with more force than he wanted. His body shook with rage as he looked upon her.  
  
"Planning to die."  
  
Heero stopped shaking her and his body stopped shaking as well and his face fixed suddenly upon its emotionless mask. "And why would you do that?"  
  
Heero lead her to his horse, since after his question he received no answer. After getting upon his horse, he helped Relena up as well. After wrapping her in her cloak they rode slowly to meet with the others.  
  
"I'm sorry." Relena said, "For being so weak."  
  
Heero said nothing.  
  
****  
  
After many days, Relena found herself to enjoy things and never made trips like the one before again. She talked easily with Duo and hardly talked with anyone else. Heero unknowingly glared at Duo as they talked since her back was always faced to him. As she and Heero rode together, she would sleep and relax in his embrace and soon it was growing hotter. They passed by no villages and Heero had said that it may take many weeks to get to their destined place.  
  
However Relena knew nothing about who he was or where they were going though she has asked.  
  
But on Relena's side, she knew Heero as the leader of a war band of the king of Kushshiko. And she was guessing that he lived in a village. She has asked countless times of who he was, his relationship to the king, and such and such though she would never receive an answer. The questions he would only answer would be yes or no and they would come with grunts.  
  
****  
  
Mark rode in the woods, looking at Heero's war band through the darkness. Only one more night before he could set his plan into action when Heero's war band would reach the last village before reaching upon Kushshiko. And he was hoping that Heero would have enough votes from his men to rest in Ora.  
  
To be Continued. 


	6. The first thing Heero saw first in Relen

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: Look back to the last four chapters!  
  
**** A/N: Hey, well if you read the notes in the last chapter only one person reviewed and so I'm making this chapter as short as possible! But I'll write this chapter long before this story gets short. ****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 6  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Soon more snow drifted down from the gray skies and made the whole world seem pure white. The cold snow lightly layers the cloaks and capes and hoods of the men in Heero's war band. They rode by many villages where farms were dusted with snow and the animals were inside the barns while the people lived in the small houses out of dust brick. Relena could see from the windows that they had slight dirt on their faces and they wore clothing warm yet it looked like rags; they looked cleaner than beggars. Many of them came out and the women, single ones, wanted the men to stay with them and offered them housing and clothing. She saw Duo ride his horse slowly over to the side of Heero and grinned at Relena. Relena was leaning into Heero's chest while he on the other hand was stiff and often times relaxed. It was strange. Heero held her in his arms and held the reins so leaving much of her face hidden from sight by both the hood and Heero's arm.  
  
Duo took a glance at his step brother with humor and a challenge in his eyes, not to mention a twinkle in his violet flicked eyes. "Say, aye brother? May we rest in one of the villages.oh I don't know, Ora?"  
  
Suddenly both sibling's stopped their horses, Heero looked directly ahead while Duo awaited his step brother's answer.  
  
Heero wanted to find out why Ora. It was a village just like any other though much of it was filled of beautiful gardens. What could Duo be planning? He thought.  
  
"Oh come on, the whole band is tired!"  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head signaling his answer, he took only one step until he heard Relena sigh.  
  
Relena might love the wild and to see the stars grimace brightly and clearly in the skies of the forest but she missed entering a comforting a home no matter whom or where it is. She longed to enter a home with people and a small fire in the fireplace. Relena suddenly mentally choked, fire. the thing that brunt her pleasant home in pieces.  
  
"These people are poor, we can survive easier without us bothering them."  
  
Relena looked up, eyes blank of emotions. "That's the most you've ever told me. Neither have you told you who you are besides you name and your position in the King's court, nor have you told me about where we're going! So you're telling me that these villages are poor enough not to invite is in? I already know that!"  
  
Relena's eyes turned into thin slits, "But guess what Heero." Her lips suddenly turned into a soft smile and her eyes softened, "Look at your war band's eyes."  
  
Heero sighed and turned around to see hope and desire in his men's eyes, hoping to enter a house or a large farm. Finally he nodded and just then an old man came by.  
  
***  
  
Relena stared at the old man in sadness, he reminded her of her grandfather. Clamp. Relena suddenly dug her nails into the cloth where her heart was and she bowed her head but something the old man caught her attention.  
  
"Yes! Well we can kill a sheep and feast on it! Besides it is sick anyhow."  
  
Just when Heero was about to protest and tell the elder that he had plenty of food, Relena came and stepped in front of him. Looking at the old man in concern, "If you kill the sheep and we eat it than we'll get sick as well. And you have enough trouble as it is to have food with you as well you'll need as much animals as you have to do the farm work soon. Perhaps I may look at the sheep and heal it?"  
  
The old man looked at her and than he noticed that Heero was behind her blinking rapidly and the elder heard Duo whisper something in his ear.  
  
"Yes, right this way." The old man showed her to the barn and opened the gate. He walked over to a corner with the war band and the girl behind him and opened another gate. There was a heavily wooded fence in a large circle and inside was a sheep. It's eyes wild and it huffed and kicked the fence. The elder with shaking hands opened the gate, "Um..ur.he's a bit wild so I would be careful."  
  
The old man shifted his cane in his other free hand and looked at the girl with honey blonde hair, she smiled at him. She stepped inside and instantly the whole barn was quiet and the men in Heero's war band looked in interest. The sheep kicked again wildly and ran towards her. Relena remained to stand and smile. She drew her hand out and instantly the sheep walked over to her and rubbed his head against her leg. She smiled softly and knelt down patting it's head and wool. "This won't hurt a bit."  
  
She drew out a small knife a slowly cut a small slit in its fur, having a thin stream of blood comes flowing down. "With the blood of the poison like a snake, wash away the pain and all of its dark nectar."  
  
Soon it slowly healed and the wound was gone. The sheep felt calm and slowly laid against the one who saved him and finally got the sleep he had wanted. The elder came up to her, surprised at her magic. He silently helped her up and said nothing but thank her and than move on to Heero.  
  
Relena looked at Heero with interest, he seemed scared of the attention he was getting from the elder and his family including his young daughters which are the same age as he.  
  
When they tried to take her away from Heero's grasp in order to get close to him, Heero would hold on to her tight and instantly they got the point and their eyes darkened as they left.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
He released of her arm and went to sit down in the corner. Relena having no friends at the moment sat down by the fire and looked at the fire as it flickered and blazed around. She didn't want to eat or have anything in her system at the moment for the smell of beer was heavy in the room. The old man's son came in and drank the beer with Heero's men, Duo as well. This included some beer for Heero though he watched as his men talked and hardly drunk.  
  
****  
  
After two hours Relena still sat at the same spot looking at the fire when one of the drunken men came stumbling in with lipstick on his cheeks and he shouted, "Sire! There is a man who wishes to take Relena Peacecraft with him!"  
  
One of the men dropped his cup and beer oozed out, Heero looked at Relena than the man who had came running out with his sword and shouted, "Kill him!"  
  
Relena instantly stood up, "Is he old with a green cape?" She asked the man who came and told her the information, when he nodded Relena's lovely eyes widened and she dashed after the man with the sword. Heero chased after her. Relena saw her dear grandfather, "Relena!" He shouted, his eyes happy to see her. But soon a sword clashed down onto his chest.  
  
"Clamp!"  
  
***  
  
Blood spurted everywhere and the first piece fell down first and than the rest of the body, Relena was looking at her dead grandfather's face as the man trumpled his sword harder and over again and over onto the dead man's body. Very, very, thin tears started to drip down from her blue eyes that had suddenly turned blank.  
  
Heero came and saw the whole thing, he shouted for Duo to take hold of him but his step-brother was drunk as well so he did it himself. He knocked his men down and took only one glance at the dead man and than flashed forward to Relena. The tears had stopped and she didn't cry much but what Heero noticed first of her was that her eyes had changed. They were no longer filled of happiness and innocence and emotions, but blankness.  
  
She took a step towards the bloody ground and looked at Clamp's face before she knelt down and kissed his forehead ignoring the blood spilling onto her dress, "Farewell." Suddenly strong wind surrounded her turning her grandfather to dust with white light beaming, his magic leaving. Relena looked down at her hand and saw a small white ball of light leave her body. Her magic was gone.  
  
As the dust flew away Relena stayed rooted to the dirt. The gust flew towards Heero landing something in his hand. When Heero looked down to see what it was he saw a golden locket. He flipped it to the back with the engraving reading: Relena Peacecraft. He looked at the outside of the locket than at Relena who the blood on her dress left like the dust had. Heero walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She only blinked and did nothing but slowly stand. She did not look at him or those of the eyes of dizziness and fright of the people. Heero sighed and hooked the locket around her neck before taking her limp cold hand in his and guided her back to the house. Relena walked slowly and limply, feeling as if all of her life was drained out. Everyone whom passed by them looked at her. Heero lead Relena to a corner and sat her down forcing a cup into her hands. Yet in response she only blinked and continuing to stare blankly at the people who sat behind Heero. Heero forced her to lift her hands and take a sip of the water but as she drank it she felt completely dry and her throat was to dry and her face pale. Heero drew her into a comforting hug yet she did not return it or wrap her soft arms around him because her whole body seemed limp, cold, and completely dead.  
  
**** Relena's cloak flapped around her wildly as she and Heero was taking a walk. Heero thought that if they walked further away from the town than maybe she wouldn't think of the death of her grandfather. However they walked in silence before they sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars.  
  
Relena looked down at what she was clutching at, her locket. She turned it over and she saw Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"You weren't lying." She said, her voice sad and lost as if someone else spoke them.  
  
Heero nodded and watched as Relena opened the locket. There a picture of herself with her whole family in a rose garden and Relena heard a song.  
  
"I don't know what words I can say The wind has a way to talk to me Flowers sleep a silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready Quiet days calms me Oh serenity Someone Please tell me  
  
O what is it that they say  
  
Maybe I'll know one day"  
  
A few tears escaped, "Clamp." Relena saw the replay of how her grandfather died in her mind and she leaned into Heero's chest never taking her eyes off of her locket as it replayed the song.  
  
Heero soothed her but at that time it wasn't enough. Long after that Relena fell asleep into the warm arms of Heero and he carried her back and laid her in the small bed too close to his own. Heero peeled off the cloak off of her and laid her down and than laid himself on his own bed glancing at Relena before closing his eyes as well.  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
AN: if you review than I might make the next chapter longer but if you don't it's shorter! 


	7. Relena almosts forgets her nightmare

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh Do I have to tell u? Don't own gundam wing! **** A/N: Okay first off I'm going to make all the other chapters longer and forgot to tell you that the song in the last chapter was not mine but it was Melfina's song in Outlaw Star. I was planning into using one of my own but couldn't think of one that would match with the story.  
  
****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 7  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Sounds of the horses' hoofs galloping on the ground echoed endlessly in her ears but Relena stared blankly at the flashing scenery as they rode in a steady gallop pace. Relena didn't speak at all; she would only blink in response and hardly look anyone in the eye when they wanted to speak to her expect Heero. But he had in some way kept his distance and she would've guess because of her eyes. They've turned from their sea blue to deep crimson red since of her crying and her lack of sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep she kept seeing her grandfather's blood and seeing her stab him over and over that she couldn't bear to blink or sleep because she'd see a sword and blood.  
  
Heero looked straightforward but his mind and heart ached because he wanted to see Relena but he couldn't. Those red eyes and her sad pale face. He had seen her when they were about to fall asleep. She was only asleep for five minutes and she woke up with a start and sat up and didn't do anything than. Heero had almost forced her to eat but she wouldn't even pry her lips apart. Heero felt a tight tug on his sleeve and he looked down and felt tingles in his chest as Relena rubbed her forehead roughly. Heero knew what she was thinking about.  
  
Heero took one hand off the rein and patted her back comfortingly making her look up at him. Her eyes flashed and instantly they turned back to the same sea blue. She allowed a small smile to form on her lips before she blinked and her eyes turned red again. "Sleep." Heero whispered into her ear. She frowned. Heero allowed a small tiny smile to appear as he said, "Sleep. I promise you won't have bad dreams tonight."  
  
Relena blinked again and she felt her blue eyes return as she asked innocently, "Promise?" When he nodded she sighed and slowly leaned her head in and closed her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Ora was a large village so they had to stay once more for another night. Relena was still making up her lack of sleep and would not let go of Heero so when the woman tried to pry Relena away, Heero would hold her tighter and Relena would about to wake if Heero wouldn't whisper in her ear that it was alright. Heero laid her in one of the bed and held her hands as she tossed once and slept soundly. She awoke at midnight with Heero's head resting on her stomach. She smiled and slowly took his head in her two hands and laid it softly on the bed as she wrapped herself in a cloak and stepped outside for some fresh air. Relena opened her locket and heard the soft music play.  
  
'My magic is gone forever; so now what can I do to protect myself?' Relena asked herself. She closed her eyes and her mind flashed with old memories all that included her grandfather. Memories that contained gifts, potion making, and swordsmanship. Relena's eyes popped open. Swordsmanship. Was that the answer to her question?  
  
Relena shook her head, her hair looked dark gold in the dark and her black cloak made her body seem as if it was a shadow. She could only bring out the sword by magic and without magic she was useless as well she did not believe in fighting. 'But if there is no other way, than I'll have to use the one thing I've always ignored using.' Relena sighed and looked down at the picture in her locket. 'I won't use it! There has to be another way!' Her mind screamed at her but Relena knew there might not be another way.  
  
Her eyes flashed again and again they turned back to their normal sea blue. Her mother in the picture looked elegant and she wore pale make up to present a soft gentle face in the light. Her brother with short light blonde hair flaming out, his hair looking like silver blended with ivory. His eyes were thin yet they were the colors of her father's. However from what Relena could tell, she was more of her mother. Her father had the same color as her brothers and it was long, streaked with gray though in the light behind him it looked silver. His bread was gray with streaks of it's white and his eyes were a piercing dark blue unlike her mother's. She was thin and wore a small pale blue dress reaching to about four inches below her ankle. Her hair was almost brown and her eyes sea green. Relena could tell that maybe the traits in hair had mixed and that was why her hair was honey gold like as her grandfather had always told her of how her hair looked when she couldn't tell if it was blonde or brown when she was younger. Relena's sea blue eyes fell on the picture of herself as a small child, she was small and her eyes were the same with soft twinkles. She was smiling and in the light above her she looked completely innocent.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Relena spun around to meet dark blue eyes, as dark as the raging seas at noon. Her almost purple hair was flapping over her face and she wore a pale wool gray cloak but Relena could tell that her friend was wearing a dark red simple gown. "Hilde!" She threw her arms around her friend. The friend she had before she moved. Relena had once lived in a small tiny village just outside the border of Japan and she had made only one friend. Hilde. They embraced for a long time and chatted softly under the moonlight. They asked questions like why they were here, and what had happened in the past. Relena's was most terrifying.  
  
In the morning Relena had begged Hilde to come with her into the little house and meet everyone. What Relena found interesting was that Hilde took great interest into her other friend Duo.  
  
"Okay, you two go outside and take your love making out there."  
  
"Hey, Relena. You don't see me doing anything mushy like you and Heero over there do I?" Duo mocked. Relena blinked and her eyes turned red again. Relena held out a hand but nothing came out. Relena's face instantly fell.  
  
"I forgot." She murmured. Duo sensing her eyes and all slapped her back and pushed her aside, "Hey don't worry, princess! Hey, I'll let you tease me later."  
  
Relena's face perked up and she smiled and than said, "I won't tease you now, Duo." She punched him harder than he had ever slapped her in the back. "I'll kill you." She suddenly drew out a pair of sissors.  
  
Duo screamed and ran out, clinging at Hilde by the waist dragging her with him so he can kiss her all he liked without anyone staring.  
  
Relena giggled as she withdrew the scissors and laughed even harder. She had cut part of his hair, in fact one third of what it use to be. So now, Relena was guessing, Duo had only half of his braid. It use to be very long, almost dragging on the floor but by now it must've been down to his waist.  
  
Heero looked at Relena and heard a soft musical laugh. He turned over to see Relena and saw her laughing. It brought a string of warmth in his heart one that he did not understand. But Heero smiled slightly at the thought that Relena was becoming more happier and almost forgetting the death of her grandfather. "Heero?"  
  
Heero's head snapped as one of the daughters of the old lady they were staying at stare at him. She was about the same age as he was with dirty length blonde hair, her whole body reminded him completely of Relena. The girl in front of him, Sylvia was a bit richer than the others. Actually Sylvia very much did reminded him of Relena. Though Sylvia's hair did not look of gold and it was shorter, though she was thin she wore clothing that clung to her chest. Her eyes were sea green not like the endless pools of sea blue of Relena's. If Heero had to choose between them, he would've been lost because he didn't know whom he'd chose.  
  
"Heero?" Relena's soft musical voice injected into his mind. That's right, Relena's voice was soft music unlike Sylvia's too girly voice. Relena had an angelic aru around her though Sylvia had only a small light frame though Heero thought Relena of more as an angel.  
  
Heero blinked and made sure that he was seeing things correctly. Relena's eyes seemed different. They seemed happy and her face no longer pale and looked as if unshed tears were about to fall, she looked happy.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked, ignoring Sylvia who was standing right next to his left as Relena taking the right.  
  
Relena smiled and asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Heero spun around and saw that in Sylvia's eyes that she was disappointed that she could not be with him. Heero sighed mentally. Sylvia would only want to be close to him to marry him so she'd be famous and rich and to have a husband so handsome as he. For what reason did Relena want to be close to him? Heero had no idea but he couldn't care for he knew that Relena did not know he was the prince and knew she was not the kind to do such things as other girls.  
  
"Sure." Heero took the hand Relena offered him and they grabbed their cloaks and walked. They watched as children threw snow at each other until one of them accidentally flung square into Heero's face. He growled and looked over to the little boy who threw it at him. Scared.  
  
"I'm sorry, sire!" He shouted, hot fat tears springing into his face.  
  
"Sire?" Relena questioned but before he could answer Relena rushed forward to the little boy.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I was about to throw one at him too. But it looks like you already did it for me." Relena smiled at the young boy and he stopped crying and asked, "Really? You were about to throw one at the sire?"  
  
Relena didn't notice how he addressed Heero but she nodded. Soon other children came pouncing towards Relena, talking and talking. Heero smiled.  
  
She had such a large heart and so gentle. Really much like a angel. Another snow ball made it's way to his face. Heero wiped the snow off his face and heard Relena giggle as she tumbled back into the snow. However the children did not laugh. They looked scared.  
  
Heero smirked. "You think that's funny, aye?" He made a snowball and threw it at Relena. She gasped and wiped the snow off her face quickly. "Oh Heero!" She said warningly. After a few minutes everyone was throwing snowballs at each other. The young maidens were with Relena while boys with Heero. They had only one target. Relena to Heero. Relena's favorite girl was a girl name Stacie who looked a lot like her though without the eyes and hair. But her face and her personality. Another snowball hitted her. "Got you!"  
  
Relena flung her snowball at Heero. It hit him square in the face and the next thing Relena knew was that she was pinned to the snow with Heero heavily on top of her. Their eyes locked for a while until suddenly Heero got off of her.  
  
To Be continued. 


	8. Sleeping with Heero! not what you think

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: Look back to the last seven chapters. Beside you know it like the words to your favorite pop song. So no need to tell you right?  
  
**** A/N: Yeah I'm sorry I've been taking so long into updating all of my fanfics. But I'm also writing two new ones! I'm not really a very busy person even though I have school. And as well as my art to take care of but I still love to write and read. I know that NONE of my fanfiction are complete yet nor near completion but I promise that I won't give up them and finish them. If you ask me my most favorite fanfiction that is not by me is Eternity in his Hand and Cyclescheme. {Can't spell the last one.}Please review!!!!  
  
****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 8  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Relena that night woke up in cold sweat. It was the same dream over and over again and this time it was longer than the ones before.  
  
Relena was in a garden of roses of all sorts of different colors. And than she was in the woods running with twigs and branches scratching at her pale skin. Her white gown flowing behind her and she was running form four shadows who looked like the outlines of soldiers of Heero's army. Then she came up to a beautiful lake, stars looked as if it was sparkling above the water and horses were there and the sun was shining down at her. Relena looked back and saw that the woods became further as if it was moving away. When Relena look back to the lake she saw her grandfather showing her how to do a spell but that's when the whole moment crumbled like a broken mirror and she gasped when she saw that she, herself, holding a sword by it's hilt and stabbing her grandfather endlessly. His pale face looking shock. After that Relena was in a world filled of blood where the smell of its blood made her scream and cry. When she looked up she saw Heero giving her a hand to help her up. She was about to reach for his hand when his form turned into the four shadows and they grabbed her. They revealed themselves as the drunken killer. He laughed and smirked and beated her, kicking the sides of her; knocking out the air out of her lungs. She could see Heero behind them smirking with his hands on Sylvia's shoulders and she was smiling.  
  
Relena cried out his name but when she did she heard him say: "Killer."  
  
That was when she woke up with Heero shaking her arms. His fingers digging into her skin. Relena was sweating in fear, tears stained her lovely face. Her breath was ragged and she was shaking from fear. Heero's eyes revealed concern and a message that said: "Pull yourself together, Relena! It wasn't you fault!"  
  
But she knew better. It was HER fault. ALL OF IT was her fault. If only she had ran out before the drunken solider grabbed his sword. Or if she'd had placed a magical shield to block him from the metal begging for her grandfather's blood.  
  
Relena gasped and she flung herself into Heero's arm. Shaking her head in his chest, her golden locks brushing his bare torso and his strong arms soothing her. She didn't want to see that dream again; she didn't want to see anymore blood. She wanted to sleep without fear; she wanted to go back in time when she and her grandfather was practicing spells.  
  
When Heero heard that the tears stopped; he pushed Relena a bit back to look at her face. Faint tears clung to her skin but her eyes were closed; her face looked as if she had fallen back into slumber. Heero was unwilling to put her down in fear that she might see another nightmare plunging into her mind so Heero placed her in his bed with his hugs.  
  
Relena awoke by the sunlight this time and she found warmth all over her body, going up and down her body. What Relena found strange was that the warmth was not from the sun but it was form the body laying next to hers. Relena groaned and shifted but she found that she could barely move due to the strong arm around her waist. Finally Relena opened her eyes to a face sleeping calmly. Relena swallowed. It was Heero.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Thunder

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry to update so late but listen up. I'm going to update all of my fanfics onto a different penname: the Thrones of Darkness. But I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible since I haven't been updating lately. And thank you for such sweet reviews, guys!  
  
*****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 9 (?)  
  
By Rei Tamashii  
  
*****  
  
She was sleeping peacefully again in the early noon even though it was only noon, the village was still quiet with the expectation of dirt being pushed from the ground by an old rusty shovel. Heavy sighs were drawn out of tired mouths as they continued their tiredly work and in the houses the children were asleep as their mothers knit them a jacket or two.  
  
A groan was heard from a small room in the cottage in which they were staying at. Sunlight sparkled on his face and warmed the flesh as he opened his cold Prussian blue eyes. However he found that something was pressed against him. Something warm and comforting. Heero took a sharp breath in and closed his eyes. He did not think he wanted to see the sight before him but he opened his eyes anyway.  
  
Locks of gold in the sunshine met his eyes. Her beautiful yet pale face was brightened by the sunlight and her eyelids covered those beautiful sea green eyes. Heero smiled slightly at how Relena's hands were tightly closed on his shirt and the other on her locket. After prying her hands gently from him he dressed and went out to get some breakfast before they headed out on they're never ending journey.  
  
However he was greeted to a sight that didn't very much please him at all. There was a large wooden table set up of great food for him and his men and young woman surrounded each men who sat down. Heero could tell that some were pleased in having the attention some were annoyed. Heero chose to ignore it and sit down. That's when hands suddenly touched him.  
  
****  
  
Relena awoke not to warmth but coldness. She felt more and more chills run down her spin every second before she opened her eyes. Relena quickly got up and dressed.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Heero, and the others were seated at a table with food that she could smell from her place at the doorway. Women surrounded each men seated at the table but when Heero sensed her and turned his head to look at her, he could not block her ears from a harsh statement.  
  
"Oh why do you stay with that woman who has no real beauty. Maybe perhaps you'll be interested in me, Prince Heero."  
  
Relena's body shook. But she felt more chills run down her spine and it gave her something to think about. Suddenly all saw her. But before they could say anything, she ran.  
  
Anger, hurt, and pain shook her body as she suddenly stopped. Gray clouds filled the sky suddenly and thunder racked down from nearby. Heero spotted Relena standing there alone as rain trickled down from the sky. Suddenly hoofs of horses were heard nearby and his men raced off to their horses.  
  
That's when they saw men with swords and other weapons hurled towards Relena, ready to slay her. However when Heero went and rode up behind her to save her, thunder crackled down on them and shot at him.  
  
"Ahh!" He muttered as he fell off his horse. The thunder really didn't seem to hurt her, in fact she only rainsed a fist and opened her eyes to reveal cold golden eyes as thunder suddenly shot forward.  
  
TBC.... 


	10. “I want you to take out all of her memor

A Locket Song  
  
Author's Notes: Turns out that I'm not changing pennames. Why? Because I love the penname I have now and because I'm just so darn lazy to! Anyhow I hate you guys, you know that? Why? NO REVIEWS! Am I that bad of a writer? ~*Sniff Sniff~* You're mean.~*Pout~*. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
*****  
  
A Locket Song Chapter 9  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Thunder crackled down and it seemed as if Relena was controlling it. Horses lashed back in fear and Heero scrambled to his feet.  
  
Her eyes were a golden color and she raised a fist sending the thunder striking at her again.  
  
"Within the skies of my enemies' land, I call forth a power so great to make sure the wind blows without thee cry."  
  
Thunder crackled everywhere hitting Heero's army as well as the opponents. Some ended up dead right away and some landed on the ground clutching their wounds but Relena didn't stop there. She narrowed her eyes and Heero could feel all of her emotions that had been pent up for the last few days release in all of the power that she seemed to lost.  
  
Suddenly the locket hanging form her neck opened by itself and the music came forth. The whole battlefield seemed to have gone silent and the motions seemed to have slowed down and time seemed to have faded away as the music rolled on. More thunder crackled from the dark skies and people rushed out to see what was happening silently. The thunder made no sound of it's scary hiss and the soft music seemed to be the only thing everyone can hear. Relena closed her eyes and relaxed under the soft music and the diamond on the inside sparkled, casting a bright white glow. Even though Relena was completely relaxed, it didn't stop her from seeing the memories that was played out in her eyes and it only brought more injuries to the people around her.  
  
As the song started to fade away, Relena opened her eyes that were no longer a golden color. She looked around, not able to move her own body as if someone else was doing all of this and she was only watching. Relena could feel blood pry out of her tightly closed lips and suddenly all of the thunder ceased and the dark clouds seemed to fade and the rain stopped immediately.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
She felt herself falling and land limply on the ground. Tears spilled from the edges of her eyes and the landed in a soft and small puddle around her temples. She took on last glance at the blood that she had shed and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful and endless darkness.  
  
"Relena!" He rushed over to her and picked her limp and cold body. He may have been drenched in wetness and cold sweat of fear but as his gloved hand picked the girl's fragile body, her cold skin fell through to his palm.  
  
"Relena!" He shouted again as Heero started shaking her. Relena didn't move. Heero said her name again only to find no response. Fear started to creep up on him and he looked up. All of the warriors had fled and their shadows seemed like a small speck.  
  
Heero looked down at the girl in his arms again and shook her again. Heero wiped off the blood on her lips and Duo came up behind him.  
  
"Heero, not many of our men are very injured because Relena's powers seemed to have missed them all."  
  
Heero nodded grimly. How could it be possible? Relena had lost all of her powers, so how was it that she could summon all of this?  
  
It didn't make any sense. Heero and Duo thought. Suddenly the memory of blood spilling from her lips told Heero something strange.  
  
If Relena didn't have any powers left in her than maybe it was still in her blood. Maybe she shed blood from herself because she was using her blood as fuel.  
  
Heero could feel cold sweat fall from his forehead and his eyes looked wild. "Relena!" He shouted shaking her with more force than before.  
  
Suddenly Heero noticed that her face was pale and shook her again. Nothing. Fear shook his large frame and he suddenly closed his eyes. He reopened them again, their depths cold and heartless as he picked Relena off of the ground and walked over to his horse.  
  
"I'm going to my villa just outside the boarder of my kingdom. Duo make sure everyone gets to the castle before I do."  
  
With that Heero galloped away.  
  
****  
  
The winter wind whipped at her and she tried to open her eyes only to find herself lacking the strength to even open them. Relena groaned. And she nuzzled into the one thing she could find to give her warmth.  
  
Heero looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed that she was still clad in her dress. Heero locked his arms tighter around her and her expression suddenly turned into a twisted look of fate. Heero could see the rooftop of his villa and he nudged his horse to pick the speed a little more.  
  
Maggie looked out the window hoping for her cousin to come. She had heard that her older cousin would come to the villa and that he had brought a friend along. Maggie shifted in her seat and peered through the thick glass hoping that she'd find a horse that carried her cousin and hoping that the friend he brought along was a girl.  
  
A maid came along named Catherine and she sat down quietly next to the young girl. "Maggie, don't worry Heero will here soon and when he does I'll call for you."  
  
Just on cue the door was opened letting the cold air whip right in and then close again locking away the coldness. Heero walked in and Maggie jumped off of the chair.  
  
"Cousin Heero!"  
  
Suddenly both her and Catherine noticed the girl in his arms, soaking wet and a pained expression on her lovely and pale face. Heero looked down at his young cousin and gave her a slight smile. Maggie's face perked up and she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, Cousin Heero brought a girl-friend." The young child clapped her hands excitingly, finally having a friend to play with. Catherine touched the young girl's shoulder and said, "Maggie, why won't you wait up in your room, I think your cousin would want to dry up right now."  
  
Maggie nodded and bounced away leaving Heero and the girl with Catherine.  
  
"Catherine, I need you to get Sally. Relena is in pain." His voice came out ragged and the girl in his arms suddenly coughed sending blood to stain her wet dress. Relena kept coughing and she whimpered in pain still not even having the energy to open her eyes.  
  
Catherine nodded and lead the way to an extra bedroom. But before Heero could put the girl down Catherine held up her hand. "Master Heero, it would be best if I dress the girl before sending her to bed so simply leave."  
  
Heero didn't want to leave Relena alone but agreed and closed the oak doors behind him and walked over to his own quarters to redress in new dry and warm clothing.  
  
*** Relena finally gained enough power to open her eyes to see that she was in the nude. A small laugh was heard from beside her.  
  
The girl had curly brown hair and light soft eyes. She wore a nice and simple red dress and in her soft colored arms held a soft pastel blue dress in her arms.  
  
"Hi, I'm Catherine. Here let me help you in these clothing."  
  
Soon Relena was dressed and she sat in bed. "Where's Heero?" She asked the maid softly. The maid smiled and looked at the door where on cue it opened and it revealed Heero. He was dressed in a dark blue suit. He rushed over to her and sat next to her. Catherine thinking that maybe the two needed some time alone left.  
  
Relena looked down at her hands which were neatly folded on her sheet covered lap. She did not want to talk to the prince. He had lied to her. Telling her that by being with him that she'd be safe when all along he was sending her to his king, his father, so she could marry him and give him the power of her kingdom. Without her knowledge her thin frame shook with rage.  
  
Heero thinking that she was cold rested a hand on her shoulder which was lightly covered with see-through silk. Heero looked at her dress. It was a soft pastel blue color and it was long, the front gave a small dip and the sleeves were up to her elbows with see-through silk weaved around her arm.  
  
A tear fell down from her eyes and instead of rolling down her cheek it fell and landed on her arm. "Don't touch me, Prince Heero."  
  
Her cold words sent him flinching back. Relena snapped her head over to him with her eyes filled of angry tears and pain.  
  
"You lied to me! You told me by staying with you that I'd be safe when all along you were sending me to your father so he could have the power of my kingdom."  
  
"Relena, listen to me."  
  
"No! Don't speak to me!"  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around her and she fought against him but he was far stronger than she in her state at the moment. Suddenly she stopped fighting and fell limp in his arms. Heero pulled her back a little to look at her face. Blood was present on her pale face and on her lips.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
She didn't answer but she groaned. Heero laid her softly back into the pillows and ran to the door. "Catherine! Get me Sally here, now!"  
  
His voice echoed in the halls.  
  
Sally came in a instant and she walked over to the girl.  
  
"I want you to take out all of her memory of magic and her grandfather." Heero ordered.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
AN: REVIEW! And finally I get this chapter out! Anyhow hoped ya'll liked it. 


	11. Forgotten

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's notes: How did you guys like the last chapter? This chapter may be.a bit in the future but I write the storied as they come to me. Anyhow school is hell and well since it's almost Halloween I kind of have to help with things and people. Hope you like and review!  
  
****  
  
"Memories of the past, dreams of the present, bring the air of memories and dreams in this head out forth and leave a blank aru of light." Colorful strands of misty like air drew out of the golden locks and into the bottle in Sally's hand. As she closes it with a cap, she felt wrong, pained with a throne of misery.  
  
It didn't seem right. Sally thought, but whatever her prince has ordered, is something she must do.  
  
Heero stepped forward and looked down at the sleeping princess. It pained him to erase away her memories but it was the only way to relive her of her nightmares. Her golden locket winked at him as he unhooked it off of her creamy neck and set the piece of jewelry in his pockets.  
  
Relena stirred when Sally was out of sight and opened her sea green eyes. Her vision blurred, seeing a man wearing dark clothing at first.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked in a quiet tone. "Who are you? Who am I? For what purpose am I here for?"  
  
Heero sat down feeling itchy inside with misery. Those eyes looked so lost..  
  
"You are in my castle. I am Prince Heero, and you are Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Peacecraft kingdom. You are here for protection you're mother sought from us and in payment you are to marry me, my brother, or my father." Heero spoke. He felt itchy with pain inside and yet he kept a straight face.  
  
"Me? A princess?" She asked. She pulled the satin covers away from her body.  
  
"I suppose I am to tell you things you seem to have forgotten."  
  
****  
  
"Do you think Relena is alright?" Hilde asked Duo as they walked through the main halls. She was worried of her friend.  
  
If she had not been so wrapped in her thoughts, than she would of noticed the painful look on her boyfriend.  
  
"Hilde." He pulled her back and looked at her. The sun from the window casting a faint glow around her. "Relena.her memory was taken away from her."  
  
Ice went through her body and froze her blood. "What?" She stuttered.  
  
The memories of her beloved friend, itched from her mind, the memories of her dreams, of HER! And their times together. All GONE!  
  
"What has he done!" Hilde screamed.  
  
"Hilde, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No matter what you say Prince Duo, sorry doesn't do anything! It will never bring back Relena's memories of me, of the times we spent together, our promises, anything!"  
  
**** The layered blush dress she wore seemed to glitter with the weak sunlight from her window. She seemed to not fit the part, of wearing beautiful dresses meant for a princess. It didn't sound right or nice.  
  
People called her Princess Relena all the time, and that the fact that they bowed made her itch. So after dinner, she had locked herself in her room, refusing anyone to be let in. Relena recalled back to when a pixy looking like lady sat down next to her with her eyes boring down at her shoes the entire time. And that entire time, Relena felt as if she knew her. Yet when she walked and ate, she felt so out of place, and so lost.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and his voice muffled by the thick wood.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
She sighed. She stood up and walked slowly to the door. With a click, the door was open. She looked at the floor when she let him in. After closing the door, Relena retrieved back to the cushioned chair by the window again.  
  
He stood there in her creamy blush pink room, simply looking at her. She looked beautiful in her dress but her eyes and face didn't seem to fit the happy blush gown she was wearing.  
  
Another knock came and Heero opened it. Catherine stood there with a rack of clothing.  
  
"Out you go, Prince!" She said ferny as she pushed her prince out the door.  
  
"What shall you wear for sleeping?"  
  
"Must I wear different gowns every time of the day?" Her voice so quiet and distant was as if someone else spoke them from far away.  
  
"No, on important days like a ball, is when you must change every hour." Catherine told her.  
  
"What about this?" Catherine asked when she pulled out a satin white dress. It looked puffy with their sleeves round. Relena shook her head and Catherine dug out another night dress for her. It was a soft blue, short, to the knees, with it's sleeves roughly drawn off. Relena nodded, liking the simple ness.  
  
With the help of Catherine, Relena pulled on the dress and went silently to bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Catherine." Relena said when Catherine pulled the discarded blush gown onto the rack.  
  
****  
  
He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but he couldn't get the itchy feeling that something was not right. And he was afraid. The baby's cry drifted to him and he heard Nion groan.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it." He whispered in his wife's ear. As he stood up memories drifted into his head. He picked him Tidus.  
  
"Relena." Was the name that came from his parted lips. Something was not right.  
  
True, that he claimed to be dead and now lived in a hut with his wife and son but he still, had dreams of how his sister had grown up to look like. And how she acted. Where she was. He loved his sister and yet even though he knew he could jump on a horse and sped away to sought out his sister, something held him back.  
  
Fear.  
  
He was afraid that if he was to find out the real Relena, the sister he had once carried in his arms when she was simply five and he was seven, had forgotten him.  
  
And why wouldn't she? It's been eleven damn years since she's seen him. Who was to blame for her not to remember who he was? He's.  
  
For running away, for not looking for his sister once the whole thing was over and watch his sister grow up. It was his fault to hide In the shadows and have her forget him and marry.  
  
But although he was happy, regrets lingered over him. She had only been five after all when she was taken away and than the fire had collapsed. And left Relena scarred. Scarred without the facts.  
  
The facts of who she was, where she was from, or her family.  
  
Millarndo, or Zechs, as he claimed to be, rocked his son in his large arms and his eyes didn't even rest on his son to see if he had already fallen asleep. His mind lingered on his baby sister.  
  
He could feel it claw at him. Fear. Something wasn't right and it had something to do with Relena.  
  
*****  
  
She awoke with pain in her heart. Hilde sat up not wanting to face a new day. After pulling on a heavy wool dress, she retreated from her quarters and into a hall. She was surprised to see Relena.  
  
Her friend was dressed in a cream colored gown with a white rose tucked behind her hair. Her golden sheet of hair laid behind her back and she walked gracefully. Hilde fought the urge to holler out to her so she simply walked away.  
  
Relena walked down the marble stairs and looked around. She had only seen it once and she was still confused. Relena didn't know anything, she had only seen her room and the world outside from the view of her window.  
  
"Relena!" A voice hollered out at her and she turned around.  
  
The pixie looking like lady was running hastily towards her. Her dark blue dress looking like it was in flames.  
  
'Wait, you have to address her as Princess Relena, Hilde!' Her mind shouted at her.  
  
When she reached the princess, she tried to catch her breath. Relena waited patiently.  
  
"Princess Relena. I am Hilde of North Tokyo."  
  
Relena nodded and bowed slightly down at the woman.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Relena said in a lost tone that Hilde winced under it. It sounded so.dead.  
  
"Princess Relena!" A monotone voice interrupted and Relena spun around. She saw Heero standing at the end of the stairwell with a cold glare on his face.  
  
"Pardon me, Hilde, but we must continue to talk later."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know lame chapter. But I write the chapters as they come to me. I promise it'll get interesting later on. But I can only promise that it will be posted only if you review. 


	12. I hate you! I hate you Heero Yuy!

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's notes: You guys have no idea how boring this is and upseting. I mean I'm up to the 12th chapter and I haven't got past 100 reviews! That's really sad, people. Anywyas I really hope you like this chapter. And sorry for the sappy chapter but I write the stuff as it comes to me. And please review.  
  
****  
  
The sun glittered onto her face and Relena sat up. She felt numb. Sorrow seemed to be the only thing that filled her body. But what Relena didn't get was why. People would beg to have what she was having right now, so she should be grateful. However she couldn't help but feel, lost in the world she was living in right now. She knew nothing about the world she lived in right now. And she was scared. A knock sounded at her door and Relena hestitated at answering it.  
  
" Come in." Her voice was soft and small as if she was some shy small child. Miss Hilde came in, she noted. Wearing a dark purple dress that matched her entire image. Relena suddenly relized that she was clad in her nightgown and she covered her mouth.  
  
Hilde chuckled. "Here, let me help you Relena."  
  
" You called me Relena." Relena said with a small smile. " I wish other people would too." Relena turned around and watched as Hilde fumbled through her large wardrobe. Finally picking out a light pink dress that seemed so soft like the color of her favorite cherry blossoms. Relena liked it a lot and she smiled her approval. She slid out of her nightgown and felt Hilde's fingers dance across her skin and she helped her slip into the thin light dress.  
  
" You know, you're diffrent from all the princesses I've seen in my days. They all wear thick heavy gowns and you only have one!"  
  
" I like wearing things I'm comfortable with. Besides it would make me look like I was equal to everyone else, and that's the way I like it, Miss Hilde." Relena answered.  
  
" Please call me Hilde." Hilde said as she did the last bow of the dress. Even though Heero had earsed Relena's memories, no one could ever earse Relena's ideas. They were as pure as anything Hilde could think of, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Relena was her best friend and no matter what, Relena always will be her best friend.  
  
" Thank you, Hilde. For helping me today. Would you like to join me for a walk in the garden and talk?" Relena asked. She folded her hands in front of her and she looked innocent that Hilde found it hard not to say yes.  
  
" Actually I was about to ask that myself." A monotone voice spoke behind the girls.  
  
" Heero." Relena stated. He nodded and weaved out of the shadows.  
  
" I was planning on walking to the garden with you, Princess Relena."  
  
" Actually I already have plans with Hilde." Relena replied.  
  
" However, I must have a small talk with Hilde alone." Heero stated taking a glance at Hilde who shifted under his gaze.  
  
" Alright, Heero. I'll be in the main hall." Relena said before she left her bedroom.  
  
" I want you to say nothing about anything to her, Hilde." Heero stated coldly.  
  
" You earsed her memories! Even as a prince, you have no right to do so!" Hilde screamed at him. She recived a sharp slap that sent her down to the floor. Her cheek tingled.When Hilde looked up to give the prince some manners, he was gone. Hilde gritted her teeth.  
  
The sun was warm as it sparkled onto her face. It gave her an angelic glow and her hair flowed freely about her.  
  
" Are you ready to go, Princess?"  
  
" Heero? Where's Hilde? I was hoping to walk with her to the garden." Relena said.  
  
" Are you saying that you do not wish to bear me a few minutes of your time with me?" Heero stated.  
  
Relena shook her head no and looked at him with her ocean eyes. " No I didn't mean to incline that. Shall we go?"  
  
Heero and Relena walked down the stairs and outside the door. The air around them was sweet with the scent of cherry blossoms. " Cherry blossoms, their my favorite." Relena whispered. Heero watched with great interset as Relena took a sharp intake of air and held it. She closed her eyes with her thick lashs slightly touching her cream colored cheek. The wind blew her hair and her soft pink dress. It seemed magical as if nature was beckoning her. When she opened her eyes, she had a dreamy smile gracing her features but the sadness that tinted the corners of her eyes never went away.  
  
They stepped onto the soft green grass and they stood in front of a hand made fountain. Heero gestured to Relena to sit first and she did so. They sat at the lip of the fountain and said nothing. Relena weaved a hand in the crystal clear water and smiled at the cool texture. But suddenly Heero's hands met her's in the water. Relena looked up at him with surprise. The wind blew again and this time as the wind blew, their faces came closer together.  
  
His warm lips were soft on her's and it was a sweet kiss, it didn't last longer than a few heartbeats and when the wind faded, they broke apart. There was no tounge but it was sweet and memoriable in it's own way. But instead of smiles and giggles in the end, a scream. Relena felt a surge stroke every nerve in her body and her eyes flashed. Memories scanned through her mind so fast that it clawed at it painfully. Relena closed her eyes trying despratly to beckon the images away but to no avail.  
  
"Relena!" A female voice was behind her.  
  
*********  
  
Relena awoke with a start and found herself in someone's room.No one was there but what caught her attention was the small dressed by the window. Curious Relena pulled herself from bed and walked over to it. She softly touched the knob and with a quick pull, the doors flew open. A small glass bottle of soft white was before her eyes and Relena touched it.  
  
But Relena had this great feeling that it was connected to her and Relena found herself picking it up with both hands and send it crashing down on the floor. A soft mist of colors rose and surged itself into her.  
  
And that's when she got her memories back.  
  
The door opened the same time when she remembered everything.  
  
" Relena..." Heero stood there, clad in what a prince would wear. But than she remembered, he was a prince.  
  
Relena took a step back away from him when he walked towards her. " Why? Why did you do it?"  
  
"Relena, let me explain..." Heero's voice seemed desprate.  
  
" No!" Tears stung her eyes and slid down her cheeks and piled itself on her thoart. " I don't want to hear anymore! You took my memories away from me and you had...no right." Relena choked on her sobs and she heaved. " I hate you! I hate you Heero Yuy!"  
  
Relena ran and Heero made no attempt to stop her but simply stare at where she once stood. Her words echoed in his mind. She hated him...  
  
TBC  
  
Like or wat? Review.  
  
I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I VVV 


	13. I'm sorry

A Locket Song  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Notes: I'd like to thank animechick. For her great support and her long review. And that gave me the support to have me write another chapter, this time longer for an award for her long review. So this chapter in return will be longer, more detailing, and everything else. But please review people!  
  
*****  
  
She ran. Tears trailing behind her. Memories flood in her mind and it pounded at her temples with so much pressure. Suddenly Relena stopped and turned around. She could no longer see the villa and she could not remember where she even ran. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind and she met the rain as it pounded down at her softly. It gave her no pain but gave her comfort. The snow at her feet faded and she felt at peace with herself in the cold air.  
  
However, Relena felt tired and sleepy from the crying and running and she found her cheek pressed against the ground and the rain pounded at her back. It soaked her dress until it looked almost transparent. And Relena found herself sleeping.  
  
The dream she was met with as soon as she had drifted her eyes to a close was peaceful yet somehow painful.  
  
"Grandfather?" A ghost of a smile appeared at her face and her pale complexion brightened in the slightest of ways.  
  
"Relena, listen to me. That locket of yours opens something."  
  
"What, grandfather?" Relena asked, clutching her locket in her hands.  
  
"A chamber, that only the magic of you're locket can open. Besides I think this belongs to you." He said with a smile pasted on his face. The wrinkles on his face pulled themselves up. A white light floated towards her and Relena found herself not even fighting it. But as soon as it reached her body, her entire being was filled of warmth and her body glowed until it fully entered.  
  
When Relena opened her eyes she ran towards her grandfather, wanting to give in to his embrace and sob out everything that had happened. But she went through him and landed on the ground. And she found herself back at the fountain where she and Heero had kissed.  
  
Relena wiped a tear that had somehow slipped from her wall. She let out a shaky sigh and walked over to the fountain. Her heels clapped as she went and finally came to a stop when she slowly sat down. She gazed down at the reflection in the water and when she looked up, she was met with a warmth on her lips and Heero suddenly appeared in her dream and kissed her.  
  
It was something short but something that seemed so eternal. It was no passionate but it was sweet. His lips brushed over her own gently, stroking the fullness of her beautiful soft lips and devoured the taste as he breathed. The wind ruffled her hair and she found herself shivering even with his strong warm arms gripping at her own. Her breasts crushed at his iron chest, Relena did nothing but have her eyes wide open and arms limp at her side.  
  
Heero pulled away and stood up.  
  
"Heero!" Relena found herself shouting out and she wanted to catch him before he faded but failed. She landed on the ground once more and she found herself sobbing.  
  
"Why?!" She screamed looking at the sky and pointing at it as if speaking to god himself.  
  
"Why do you have to toy with me?! Why did you make him save me, and take my memories away? Why did you make his men kill Grandfather? WHY DO YOU INSIST ON DESTROYING ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" Relena sobbed out in frustration and pain. She choked as she screamed out more words. "Why did you make me fall in love with him?!"  
  
Fat tears streamed at her face and down like a river at her throat.  
  
"No!" She whispered hoarsely as she opened her eyes. Relena was met with a blazing fire and she blinked. Relena sat up and saw that she was somewhere in the woods. She turned her head to meet a man with platinum blonde hair. His icy cold stare was like the cold air in the winter.  
  
"Millarndo?" She found herself asking. He smiled at her, his cold eyes twinkling with warmth at the edges. He looked so much like the picture in her locket.  
  
Relena found herself flinging herself into his embrace. And this time she didn't spring past him and onto the ground. She was plunged into warmth that only a family member can offer her. She found herself tightening her hold on her brother, that she thought once was gone.  
  
"But how? Grandfather told me you were dead." She asked, pulling herself slightly from her brother's arm.  
  
"I pretended I was, to protect Nion and Dan."  
  
"Dan? You mean you're son?" She asked, joy overcoming her. When he nodded, Relena founded herself filled of joy. She was an aunt!  
  
They spoke all night, forgetting bout other problems and caring nothing but catching up on their long lost sibling.  
  
******  
  
"Relena!" His horse was at a slow gallop. When he had gotten over his shock and turned to run after Relena, he was met with Sally at the doorway.  
  
"Move aside, Sally." He ordered but she did not obtain his wish.  
  
"No. I told you that this might've happened. But you did not dare to overlook the fact!" Sally told him as if blaming him. "You lied to her to make her forget that you're men killed her grandfather!"  
  
Sally was about to say more if not she had been given a slap and thrown to the floor. When she looked up to yell at the prince, he had took a step past her and away to the stables to find Relena.  
  
Now here he was. As he shouted her beautiful name in the air, his mind wandered into his own thoughts.  
  
He felt guilty about it all and if he could go back in time and take it all back, he would.  
  
But wishing was not going to help him find her. Heero called out her name again to meet silence to his plea.  
  
It had been his fault to let his men get that drunk and it was his fault for taking away her memories instead of allowing time to heal her wounds. Heero thought of all the things he did. And what was soon to come.  
  
But he couldn't help but hear her voice shouting the hateful words at him. It made his heart crash down and his world pounding at him. Heero knew that if he didn't stop thinking about her, she might be lost to him.  
  
It was him or his brother she was to marry. She could be his wife or his sister in law. And somehow Heero found himself begging and praying to all the lords and hoping to the fate of the world to have her be his wife. He was lonely. His father had remarried and had Queen Charlotte to keep with him. Duo had Hilde, Relena's friend to keep to himself even though he had a split chance of marrying Relena herself. But he? Heero had no one to be with him. To have the promise of spending his life with.  
  
At first it hadn't bothered him until he met Relena. Because she seemed to make the world worth destroying just to see a moment of her smile. And she made life seem so peaceful as if just her presence could destroy all the bad in the world and renew it into good.  
  
But although she seemed so strong, she was brought down to the ground, with death and pain pinning her down to the ground in chains and a whip of painful memories whipping her, giving her new and deeper wounds.  
  
"Relena! Please, come out! I'm sorry!" Heero shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry." Heero whispered as the wind ruffled his unruly hair.  
  
"Oh God, if you can hear me, please, don't put her in more pain than she already is."  
  
But his wish was never granted.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! Yeah well that's as long as I could've make it. Sorry. It's thanksgiving! Give me a break! Anyhow the reason why I put Relena and the whole grandfather situation was because my grandfather was important to me. And though I don't remember him other than the pictures frozen in the time that I have in my apartment, I can still feel the love he offered me when I was young and remembered him the best. When I was eight, the year he died, I thought he was never going to leave me until later on. But I was wrong. So I put Relena's Grandfather as her trigger to her magic because my grandfather was the one who drove me to everything I do. Draw, write, everything I did when I was eight. And the reason why I'm telling you this is because I think it might be nice to finally show something about myself to all my readers, if any. 


	14. Lost Brother

A Locket Song  
  
By: Blackak Bounti  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah I'm sorry if I haven't updated lately. I really want to keep Where I Can Say up in a top spot. I mean I love this story but I wish it could be more popular. Anyhow please review but to those who has reviewed this story (especially animechick), thank you so much for the sweet reviews.  
  
Anyhow don't forget to review and you'll be fine in this story. ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
  
*** A Locket Song  
  
She was surrounded by people, a baby and the most frightening thing, a tiger. He stared at her from where she sat, smelling the air, pressing a rough yet soft paw against her lap.  
  
She swallowed. She looked nervously at her brother and waited for him to say something. At least telling her that this animal wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
The baby wailed and she trembled slightly as the tiger got up on two legs and pressed two palms against her lap. The tiger's face inched towards her and she had half the mind to scream.  
  
Relena swallowed and waited but all of a sudden she spotted something...something gold. It was heard hanging on a red silk rope around the tiger's neck. The tiger seemed to understand her because it got off of her and stood still as she reached out to touch the locket that hung from his neck.  
  
With trembling fingers and wide eyes, she managed to open it. Soft piano notes drifted around the small hut and soft singing spun around the air like it was forming a cloud.  
  
"What is this all about, Millarndo?" She whispered, staring at him. Her sea blue eyes flickering between her brother and his family.  
  
"He is yours. We kept him for you because we never did manage to find you and we knew you weren't ready to know about the whole princess thing." Nion whispered, rocking the wailing baby in her arms.  
  
"But soon would've been better than what I had to face to know before!" Relena hissed harshly. The tiger backed away from her and sat beside her.  
  
She stoke his head and looked at his beautiful orange and black strips. "We're sorry, Relena. But we needed you to stay safe. It you had kept Heavy Arms with you than you would've been put into danger. Besides he's the last piece to opening the chamber." Millarndo told her, kneeling down and holding Relena's hands in his larger ones.  
  
"What do you mean chamber?" Relena asked him, looking him in the eye.  
  
Nion sighed and handed Relena the baby. Capturing her other hand, she spoke softly. "The chamber that was meant to be yours. Millarndo was able to have it but the magic protecting it, switched to another object. It use to have been your father's and your brother's sword. Than it switched to the lockets on you and Heavy Arm's necklaces."  
  
"What is the chamber all about?" Relena asked sadly. She was so tired, of being used as a tool. People fighting over her for her power. And now she knew another reason to why they wanted her so badly like a man for water or power.  
  
Because they wanted whatever it would be inside the chamber both her brother and her grandfather had spoke of.  
  
"The chamber holds tons of magic and riches. It holds all the things you could wish for." Millarndo told her.  
  
She broke out into sobs. This was all too much for her to handle. When her grandfather had died she had only cried solely on that, forgetting the war and everything else.  
  
Now she was crying for her finding out that people were fighting for her, killing just to gain her like a trophy, finding out one of her friend's was a man who wanted her also. Finding out that her grandfather was the person who took her away to save her, finding out that she would probably be married to Heero's father or him. Finding out a bunch of things that was too much for a girl to handle.  
  
Now she was finding out that people were wanting her also because of the power they could gain if they married her. The power of having whatever they wanted with a few words, finding out that they could hold the greatest magic and be at the highest throne of all.  
  
The people around her along with the tiger embraced her as she sobbed. Hot fat tears spilled from her temples and her body shook uncontrollably.  
  
Relena spilled everything out, the words of her pain and the dark light that had surrounded her heart. The magic that entwined with her blood, released from her fingers, sending bright light around as a source of all her problems.  
  
Soon the light and her tears faded and Relena felt better now that everything was released.  
  
"Relena!" Her head snapped up at her name being shouted. She cocked her head around to see someone riding a horse through the windows.  
  
"Damn it." Millarndo cursed, grabbing the hilt of his sword, he went out to greet the prince. Relena wanted to run, run away. This man had taken away so much from her, her happiness, her grandfather, and her memories. So why did she love him?  
  
Maybe it was because of his will, his eyes, the feeling she got whenever she thought of him. Maybe that was the reason why Relena found herself standing between two ends of two swords in mid-air.  
  
She felt ashamed so hid her face by bowing her head. She could make the outline of Heero on a horse with a narrowed look. She could feel his eyes burning into her and Relena whispered to her brother, "I'll go with Heero, Millarndo. And I suppose I can bring Heavy Arm's with me." Relena told her brother  
  
Millarndo yanked her back, and whispered hoarsely in her ears. "If you with him you must promise that you will never tell anyone back in the kingdom about the chamber."  
  
She looked at him with a sad smile. "I promise I won't." Relena embraced him and whispered in his ear, "I wish Millarndo that I knew you long enough to really say that I love you. But I love you anyways, for loving me secretly."  
  
Relena stepped back from the embrace and Heero helped her up to his horse. She looked back and than to her tiger who ran merrily beside her. Her fingers tightened on Heero's cloak and her eyes set into a determination set. She would end this war. And bring no more pain to anyone, even if it cost her life.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I was distracted with my orginal story and Where I Can Say to update. But I haven't forgotten about this story. Also I'll be coming out with another Gundam Wing story, or I might change the anime to Card Captor Sakura, it'll be called Passing Chances. And review!!!! 


End file.
